futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Great war on Monikaism
The Great War on monikaism is the war that ended monikaism once and for all Battles Burning of Monikaist Churches in Athens Greece historically hated Monikaism, even when the STORM's are killing them and they ran to Greece, the Greek government, Backed by Numerous countries like Russia, China, Malaysia and America, issued a military operation against Monikaists. Greek Monikaists begun to kill every Christian in Greece and resulting in many civilians dead, which also resulted in many Christian Extremist Groups in Greece rising. Chinese and Russian Troops began to go into Greece, destroying every Monikaist place of Worship, burning every one of them down in Greece. And the Christian Extremists were also killed as well. The Monikaists are forced to escape to Yugoslavia, Turkey, Albania and Bulgaria. Battle of Istanbul The fleeing Monikaists mostly fleed to Turkey, as the Hazar Ottoman Empireball supported the Monikaists for being anti- Christ and killing many Christians in Greece. Pro-Ottoman Islamist Groups in the world also declared support for the Monikaists But when the Turkish Socialists took power, the Turkish Socialists immediately captured all Monikaists in Istanbul, most surrender, but some decided to fight. An intervention led by Russia crushed all the Monikaists living in Turkey, and the rest of the Monikaists who survived became Extremist Monikaist Groups who worked with Extremist Islamists to overthrow secular and non-muslim governments. Balkan Monika Crisis After the Monikaists defeated In Greece and Turkey, The Monikaists fled to Neighbouring Bulgaria, Albania, Yugoslavia and Romania. The Monikaists united into a terrorist organization to proclaim themselves a Monikaist Empire in the Balkans. Which led a period of Chaos in the Balkans. Romanian Monikaists were all killed later, and the ones surrendered fought against the other Monikaists In Yugoslavia and Bulgaria. Yugoslavian and Bulgarian Governments killed all regional Monikaists and Albania killed the Monikaists also, ending Monikaist Crisis in the Balkans. Finnish Monika Killings The Finnish Province was the homeland to all the Monikaists. Monikaist Holy Cities like Helsnski was liberated by the Russian Government, which hated Monikaism a lot. Co-operating with Canadian, Chinese and Malaysian Armies, they all landed in Helsnski, Sabotaging Monikaist Holy Chruches, mass genocides of Monikaists all over Finland happened. The Orthodox Holy Church in Moscow and the Orthodox Preists all called Monikaism "Barbaric and Satanic", which made Eastern European Orthodoxies turn against Monikaism and Supported Russian Mass Murders of Monikaists in Helsnski Mediterranean Naval Battle Not just the Orthodoxies turned against the Monikaists, the Entire Christian and Islamic Communities called Monika "Satanic". The Most hate come from Muslims, where the Monikaists Insulted Allah and Burned down Islamic Buidings and Mosques, and Christians hate the Monikaists for the Same reason. Buddhists called Monika Barbaric and Hindus also called Monika "Liar and Evil". The Monikaists, before fleeing Yugoslavia, had stolen several Russian Made Corvettes, In an attempt to attack Italy and kill the Pope in Italy, but however, a fierce battle with the Greek, French and Italian Combined Navies had truly defeated the Monikaists, and the Monikaists are all shot to death on orders from the Italian Government. Japanese Monika Emergency As Monikaists went to japan by smuggling onto container ships. The were caught at the port but some escaped to the cities where police forces constantly hunt them down. Soon after, the were annihilated. The Japanese Government condemns Monikaists, as the Monikaists have been killing Japanese People who are just loyal Shintoists and Buddhists. The Japanese Began to percecute the Monikaists and hold anti-monika sentiments all over Japan. The Japanese also started a campaign to destroy all Monikaist Place of Worship in their sacred city, Osaka. Japanese Governments had killed most of them, and Some escaped by sea, stealing Japanese Battleships. Pacific Battleship Clash Some Monikaists went and stole Japanese Railgun Battleships and went to the East China Sea where they met up with the Chinese Navy with their Gansu Class Battleships.The Monikaists hoped to occupy the Chinese Island of Taiwan, but had fierce resistance from Chinese Troops, Operation "Raining" was a campaign led by the Malaysian Navy, with Chinese, American and Japanese support to bomb Monika Locations off the coast of Taipei. The Monikaists managed to occupy Taipei, but most of them were killed by Chinese Soldiers. Monikaist leader in China, Wu Jinrui, was excecuted along with his family. Chinese Monika Problems After Monika's Defeat in Europe and Taiwan, the Monikaists planned to start a civil war in China, as they were very angry that Wu Jinrui was excecuted by the Chinese. Monikaists disguised themselves as Heavenlists loyal to the government, with many attempts to murder the Chinese President. But however, the Chinese Government found out their plans, and the Monikaists fought in a bloody fight in Beijing, Shanghai, Hong Kong and many other areas in China. Monikaists stand no chance against the more powerful and advanced Chinese army, and so some fleed to Southeast Asia to escape the Chinese Soldiers. Southeast Asian Fight against Monikaism The Monikaists hide themselves in Vietnam, Thailand and Myanmar, and the Burmese fascist government have provided arms and weapons for the Monikaists to overthrow the government of Malaysia, Myanmar's historical rival. Monikaists in Myanmar have been terrorizing the Chinese City of Kunming, Thai city of Chiang Mai, Vietnamese Cities of Hanoi and Hue, Indian City of Dhaka and Kolkata, and the Malaysian City of Hat Yai and Penang. Malaysians were very pissed off about the Monikaists, who are killing many Non-Monikaists in their land, Malaysia have encouraged all Southeast Asians to go against Monikaism, and the Monikaists, of course, lost, the last Monikaists are only in Afghanistan and Egypt. Egyptian Crisis Monikaism In Afghan Province of India Ending Ceremony At the end of the war, the victorious nations gathered at Athens to destroy the glass s Statue of Monika created by the meteor strike with 20 Railguns. A Greek general said “Monika, you shall not be missed” and the Railguns fired for a second time into the sky and it is said that Monika was killed by those bullets. The fragments of the statue were later moulded into a statue of a pig. = Category:Monikaismball Category:War Category:Religious wars